White Lotus Sentry Article
we're gonna have a section in the next WLS issue, so this is the page where we're gonna write it before giving it to them. basically, we're just gonna talk about our fanon: who we are, how we got started (started from the forums now we here), what our fanon is about, why it's awesome, and end with a sneak peak at the next chapter. Article title: Started From The Forums Now We Here Hey WLS readers! We're going to give you an exclusive behind the scenes look at one of the most riveting stories on the fanon portal: Spirits of the Shadow! Spirits of the Shadow is a group fanon worked on by The Air Nomad Critic, Intelligence4, Earth Kingdom, Emperor Qin, and Thedestinedone. A little more than a year ago, we were some of the most active members on the University Board forum, as it was called back then, before the article comments were disabled. Once, during one of our many discussions about the Avatar universe, we remarked that we resembled our own Team Avatar... and a fanon was born. We decided to write an Avatar universe story based on our interactions on the forum, and still remain faithful to the canon. Spirits of the Shadow was the result. Because our fanon was inspired from our interactions on the forum, rule number one was that each of us would decide the traits and actions of our own characters. After picking who would "play" what character, we began talking about a setting. We decided that some time long, long ago would be the best time to have our story take place. That would be easiest for us to create our own characters and set up a conflict/plot and whatnot without contradicting the established canon. Eventually, in the process of tossing around ideas, we decided that SotS would specifically take place 5,000 years after Avatar Wan fused with Raava... exactly halfway to the next Harmonic Convergence. It's interesting to note that few exciting stories are about just regular people doing regular things... so of course our little Team Avatar has to save the world. The cult and the Jiang Shi were the answer to that question. Jiang Shi, the result of hunger spirits taking over a human body, are basically chi vampires with a few nasty tricks up their sleeves. You really don't want to cross one of these monsters... just ask Avatar Yalun. As we started writing, our roles in the development of the story formed naturally. TANC, as the person who did most of the writing, became the head writer. I was always the one who came up with ideas for the story, and planning the big picture, hence, the "idea guy". I'm also the person who publishes our new chapters. We write on a private wiki, so after we polish it up there, I copy it over to Avatar Wiki for everyone to enjoy. Occasionally, I'll also help with the writing; in fact, in an upcoming chapter, Yalun will be connecting with his immediate past life, and so I wrote the bulk of that scene. Earth Kingdom, Qin, and TDO